The Willow Tree
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: One of his few comforts in his life is a willow tree. One night the tree isn't the only comfort he has.


The Willow Tree

Flipflopper333

7.16.07

Rated: k+

Too those whom concern: ok this was written all at once so it might not be the best. Also it is also my first fic that was in the marauders Era. So plz don't be too harsh. It also turned out a little sappier then I would have liked. And with those words…R&R plz.

A pale boy with long black hair sat under the willow tree in a slightly secluded spot. It was one of the few places that Potter and Black weren't, besides the Slytherin common room. He was leaning against the tree righting the twelve inch essay for his potions class.

He liked the spot so much because it was simply quiet. Unlike everywhere else in the castle there was almost no noise. When he was done with his essay he started back to the castle trying to avoid anyone. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

"Hey padfoot" James said pulling him behind a tree.

"What?" he said peeking out from behind the tree with James to see. What they sad was a tired Snivellus slowly trudging along.

"Watch this" James said taking out his wand. He mumbled a curse and pointed his wand directly at Severus. It hit him without him noticing. His hair was turned bright pink and with every step he would take it would alternate with neon yellow.

Pad foot muffled his hysterical laughter of the now neon haired Snape walk up the hill. "Nice one" He managed to say without passing out of laughter as well as James.

As Fifteen year old Severus Snape made his way down the hallway he received many glares, and snickering but he also had gotten the majority of people laughing at him. He didn't know why until he past a widow and saw his reflection, the Bright pink reflection. _Potter_ he mumbled to himself. He now started going faster and faster back to the common room now; going faster with each step.

When he got back to his common room he peeked his head threw the portrait hole to see if their was anyone in their. Thankfully their was only Some Cat. He stepped threw the portrait hole and up to his dormitory to try and figure out how to fix his now neon hair. It took four hours, three lemons, four black quills, nine Black Cherries and some plant that was growing next to his roommate's bed to get his hair back to black even though now it smelled like Cherry Lemon to his dislike.

He got up from his bed and walked down to the common room out of the portrait hole. He walked up the many stars that separated the dungeons from the rest of the castle. He walked threw the long corridors and how of the castle and made his was down to that tree thankfully not running into anyone along they way.

When he got their, it was just about dusk. The only noise was the slight wind. The water lay still reflecting the dusk of the sky and the sun slowly fading away and the moon slowly coming out. When the sun was just about setting, then he herd the crackling of leaves being stepped on behind him. He didn't move. All he thought was that it was probably a cat or something stray from the castle.

"Hi Sev" Said a voice from next to him. He looked up his black hair falling in his face.

"Hello Lily" He said emotionless to the redhead as she sat down.

"It's nice down here" she said looking out onto the water. "Do you come down here a lot?" she asked

"You could say that" he said not catching her gaze even though he could feel hers rested on him.

"Listen, I herd about what happened today, its awful they shouldn't have done it" she said in attempt to make him feel better. "I'm sorry" she said after a brief pause.

"I'm used to it its fine. It wasn't your fault" he said still avoiding her gaze. He was good with sounding like he didn't care but he wasn't so good with hiding it in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you still don't deserve it they had no reason to do it to you." She said turning her gaze to the moon that had just risen.

"I'm sure they could find a reason" he said passing a glance at her then locking his gaze on the water yet again.

"If they did have a reason I bet it wasn't a good one" she argued pulling at some grass.

"I never said it had to be a good reason" he said leaning back on the tree his black hair that almost seemed to reflect the moon flopping in his face.

"Something smells like lemons and cherry" Lily said leaning back on the tree as well as Severus.

"I think it might be my hair." He said lightly embarrassed and slightly trying to hold back a smile.

She smiles and giggled a little bit at it. He was so dark and unemotional yet he smelt like Lemon and cherry. "Can I ask why?" she asked grinning.

"I had to get my hair black again somehow." He said for the first time that night looking at her in the eyes, they were so green especially with the moon reflecting off them. She pushed the black chunk of hair out of his face so she could see his Grey eyes.

"Why did you come here tonight?" He let the question slip that he had been holding back practically the whole conversation.

"I wanted to see if you were ok" she said after a few seconds.

"How did you know I would be here?" he asked hesitantly facing her a little more.

"Just a lucky guess." She said. "But I sometimes see you down here." She continued.

"Oh" he said. She rested her gaze on him again this time he looked at her two.

"Yeah" she smiled at him starting to play with the grass again when Severus let slip a smile.

"You should smile more" she said grinning a little.

"If I had reason I might." He said.

"Would it have to be a good reason?" she smiled a little wider.

"Now I never said that" he said.

"I never said you did" she said and smiled. Then she lent in and kissed him. It wasn't as unexpected for either one of them as they imaged it. It just kind of happened. Severus relaxed a bit as well as Lily. She slipped her hands around the color of his uniform as he put his hand around her waist.

It started out as the worst say for Severus but it turned out to be one of the best.

In fact, it made a lot of his time for a while a whole lot better.

Fin

Ok well this was kind of sappy in a way…well more sappy then I would usually Wright. Well thanks for reading!! R&R plz!!!


End file.
